Forum:Advaned Units
I have had the extended timeline edition for EU4 for a long time, and have enjoyed it incredibly. However, i believe that there should also be aircraft involved, and several unique units for Countries (or continents). My idea would implenment aircraft into the game, with airfields and several differnet aircraft, some generic and others unique to a specific areea of the world. An example would be the first aircraft, a biplane, to be available to everyone. Then, the next tier would be first generation monoplanes. This, in my initial draft, would be a generic monoplane, as well as a Japanese KI-61, and the American Peashooter, along with some others unique to each country. To allow people who decide to not play as the specific countries that developed these aircraft, I would haev these units avaiable to any country that originates in a specific geographical area. All Chinese territories, or any other nations that occupy that area, along with nations in southern and the rest of eastern asia, along with of course Japanese territories would be capable of producing these units. Any colonies or vassals of these countries would also build these units, no matter where they lie in the wolrd. My Idea is that all north and central American territories would be able to build American type units. Any units in europe would produce German units, with the exception of Britain and france. Britain and France would build a combination of British and French units. Any territories In current Russian borders and Central Asia would build Russian units. i would plan to include several versions of fighter aircraft, medium bombers, heavy bombers, torpedo bombers (carrier), dive bombers, jet aircraft, and transport aircraft for troops for each country. I would also include a carrier for naval aircraft. I also plan to include this type of variant in other units in land combat and naval combat, along with variants of carriers with differnt carrying capacities. I also plan to insert technologies in natural positions throughout the tech tree for accurate appearences of each type. The first would obviously be flight, and would result in the ability to construct airfields and the biplane. The next would be Floatation, or something similar, and allow Zepelins, with the following being a radial engine, and so on and so forth. AIrcarft would have realistic advantages in fights and would have limited range from provinces with airfields, which woud be the only provinces they could station on. AIrcraft would also be capable of defensive stationing, and would launch only if enemy aircraft appeared in range. Fighters would be able to strafe for low damage, while bombers would do higher damage but have low defensive capability. I am well aware that this would be a massive undertaking, both in programming and modeling. I am not very capable in the programming aspect, but would be able to supply adequete models for all aircraft. I would like suggestions for aircraft and ideas. Aal positive inputs and helpful critisism are welcomed!